


The Greyjoy Rebellion

by pandizzy



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:13:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14037930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandizzy/pseuds/pandizzy
Summary: Jon consoles Sansa.day 10: free choice





	The Greyjoy Rebellion

Jon found Sansa crying in father’s solar.

 

She was hiding beneath his desk, wearing the boots he had left behind and hugging her knees as her shoulders shook with her hiccups. She was tiny at age two and her reddish hair reached just below her ears.

 

Jon came closer as quietly as he could, not wanting to scare his little sister. He couldn’t believe he had found her, it was something that almost seemed impossible.

 

“Sansa?” he calls, very softly. Sansa raises her head and Jon can see that her cheeks are shining and wet with her tears. He was tall for his age so he bent his knees to look at her. “Sansa, what are you doing here? Everyone is looking for you.”

 

“I miss papa!” she sobs, opening her arms and throwing herself at Jon. “Papa has been gone  _ fowever _ !”

 

Jon is surprised at her hug. For many moons now, her mother stopped Sansa from attempting to show Jon any sort of love and affection like she did when she was younger, effectively turning her cold to him.

 

“That’s not true!” he says. “Father has been fighting the Greyjoys for only a few moons.”

 

That’s what Old Nan told him. He’s not entirely sure if it’s true.

 

“It’s forever!” argues Sansa, burying her face in his neck. “Mama said he’d promise to return a victor but what if he was lying?”

 

“Father doesn’t lie,” Jon says, thinking that this is what she needs to hear. “Ever.”

 

Sansa sniffs but she cleans her tears with her hand.

 

“Do you promise? That he doesn’t lie?”

 

“I promise.”

 

They shake their hands on it and Jon helps her get up, father’s boots weighing her down. She doesn’t want to take them off so Jon doesn’t make her.

 

He offers her his hand and she takes it, smiling.

 

“Thank you, Jon,” she says, kissing his cheek. “You’re a good  _ bwother _ .”

 

When Sansa leaves, Jon blushes and touches the spot she kissed, thinking to himself that maybe she does love him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> clearly I don't know how a two year old and a five year old think


End file.
